Leart
"What life I once had has since been lost. My life has fallen into the charge of Nature and I shall serve her to my destruction." Grovemaster Leart is a Druid of the Antler charged with the protection of the Northern Groves, otherwise known as the Moonglade. Leart is a reclusive and mysterious figure as he is continually confined to his form as a great white stag, which lead many to often believe he holds no humanoid form. Wether this is by choice or by some form of curse it is unknown. His age and even his race is unknown and he dedicates much of his life towards the path of Nature, which makes even describing him a struggle for many. Leart is said to be a Druid of immense power and to be a notable figure within the Cenarion Circle and even greater within the Druids of the Antler. The Pale Stag can often be found within the Moonglade. but may also be seen around various Druidic sites around Azeroth. Appearance Leart holds the visage of a great snow white stag which would be a sight not only unique, but also that which brings about an air of peace and wisdom for the beholder. However, what truly captures one's gaze is the stag's agrand antlers. They span nearly an arms length in each way and protrude a forest of antler tips, many of which are adorned with bells, trinkets or other items (Most of them gifted by pilgrims to the Moonglade). It is also said that Leart's horns can be a home for birds and small animals, with all kinds of animals taking refugee in his crown before taking off with his blessing. Companions Celia Celia is a small Gilnean raven which is the only animal seen to be around him at all times. She acts as his personal counsel and gives support to the great stag. In return, Leart provides a home and comfort to it. It is clear that the pair are close friends, but no-one knows their story. Which surprises little. Beliefs and Personality Beliefs Leart has never explicitly explained any faiths or beliefs, but shows a reverence for many of the nature Gods and has referenced the Light on multiple occasions. Personality Leart often acts as a grandfather and guidance to many who cross his paths, offering advice or support when one requires it. Every year during Lunar Festival, Leart makes a public appearance around the running waters from Nighthaven, where both adults and children alike gather around to hear his stories, with many of the children perched across his antlers and body span. He has a generous and kind heart, who often adorns items of personal value to those who gifts it as a sign of connection and good faith. As such, he may appear more like a Winter's Veil Tree rather than a great Druid...Or Stag. Or well, whatever he is. This is not always set though, as Leart can be subject to fits of grief, anger or loneliness. While he rarely shows it, it may be seen through his deep black eyes to those who search for it. Rumors of Identity It is rumored that Leart was once a Gilnean human, but left his life to pursue peace and growth within the world. However, this rumor has not been confirmed. Others have also speculated that Leart is indeed a Night Elf, contributing to his great power and apparent age. Category:Characters Category:Druids Category:Animals Category:Druids of the Antler